Talk:Crystal Eater
Solo kill - Successfully soloed on 75PLD/37RDM, but was tricky and a long fight. I used 2 Yagudo Drinks, 1 Persikos au Lait, and ate Shallops Tropicale. Have Antidotes, Echo Drops, and Eye Drops on hand as well. Keep the following buffs up the entire fight - Phalanx, Enfire, Barblizzard, and Barparalyze. Also, put up Blaze Spikes unless you're using an Ice Shield. I recommend using Ice Shield since if the paralyze procs, it will give you a break from the constant melee beatdown you'll be receiving. Use Atonement whenever you have TP as it takes out 7-8% of his HP when hate is maxed out. You'll probably need Chivalry when it's about 50%. Pop Invincible if your HP ever gets below 500 because any of its TP moves has a chance to hit for a lot of damage. Try your best to keep HP high - his normal hits will go from 60-100, with crits nearing 200, and shield blocks 0-20 damage. Should also use shield skill gear, such as Koenig Schaller, Boxer's Mantle, and AF (AF+1) feet. Good luck! --Jeff 22:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Eater's bonuses? (Translation help?) Crystal Eater doesn't really sound like it gains abilities depending on the crystals you use to pop it. Rather, it sounds more like he gains bonuses. But I can't read Japanese, so I'm having trouble understanding what the Japanese wiki says about it. Between Google's and Altavista's translations, I think it says the following: *Dark crystals give it TP regen since it was able to spam a lot of its TP moves (like Silence Gas and Dark Spore) *Earth crystals seemed to give it rather high defense *Water crystals give it very high magic defense, to the point where 370 damage was "good" for a Thunder IV *Light crystals seemed to give it Regen *Lightning crystals made it take 0 damage from a Burst II (?) *it rarely drops Sleepshrooms, Woozyshrooms, Danceshrooms, and King Truffles Can anyone else clarify or confirm what was written, either by experience or translation? If you don't want to click on the link above, here's what was written: ::闇のクリスタルをトレードして沸いた時：かなりのTPリジェネ。 ::WS連発で、サイレスガスやダークスポアを使ってくる。 ::火山の芋のHPを多くして、火曜日・炎天候つきで戦っている感じ。 ::土のクリスタルをトレードして沸いた時：防御がかなり高かった？ ::水のクリスタルをトレードして沸いた時：魔法防御が恐ろしく高かった。サンダーIVで370がいいところ ::光のクリスタルをトレードして沸いた時：リジェネ？ ::トレードしたクリスタルによって、敵の強さが変わる？ ::トレードしたクリスタルの属性を持つ模様。雷でPOPしたNMにバーストIIで0ダメを確認 ::Dampsoil関連ＮＭ ::稀に、ネムリタケ、オドリタケ、マヨイタケ、キングトリュフが収穫できました。 --Ivrai 01:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Babelfish: Trading the crystal of the darkness, when boiling,: Considerable TP リジェネ(Regen). With WS rapid fire, rhinoceros less gas(Stinking Gas perhaps?) and ダークスポア(daakusupoa (super dark? Gravitation? Compression?)) are used. Making HP of the potato of the volcano many, the feeling which fights with the Tuesday blazing sun being attached. Trading the crystal of the earth, when boiling,: Defense was high rather? Trading the crystal of the water, when boiling,: Magical defense was high fearfully. At the point where 370 is good with thunder IV Trading the crystal of light, when boiling,: リジェネ(Regen)? Strength of the enemy changes with the crystal which it trades? The pattern which has the attribute of of the crystal which it trades. With the thunder POP in NM which is done with bursting II 0 useless something NM related to verification Dampsoil Rarely, it could harvest ネムリタケ(nemuritake, Sleepshroom), オドリタケ(odoritake, danceshroom), マヨイタケ(Queasyshroom (also perhaps Woozyshroom?)) and キングトリュフ(kingutoryufu, King Truffle). I translated the phoenetic bits babelfish left out and put them in parenthesis. -- 03:49, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :I would like to note that Babelfish is Altavista's translator. But if you've posted Babelfish's translation here, I guess I may as well post Google's translation here, too. ::Dark Crystal trading and asking: TP RIJENE considerable. ::WS volley, and SAIRESUGASU DAKUSUPOA use. ::Many of HP's potato volcano and the flames weather Tuesday with warring feeling. ::Saturday's Crystal trading and asking: defense is rather expensive? ::Crystal water trading and asking: magic defense is frighteningly high. Thunder IV, 370 is a good place ::Crystal light trading and asking: RIJENE? ::Trade-crystal by the enemy's strength to change? ::Crystal attributes with the trade pattern. Lightning POP-NM-burst II 0 No check ::Dampsoil related NM ::Rarely, NEMURITAKE, ODORITAKE, MAYOITAKE, King truffles are harvested. :--Ivrai 10:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Loosely translated: *Popped after trading dark crystal: considerable TP regen, leading to WS Silence Gas and Dark Spore in rapid succession. *This gave the impression of fighting a crawler in Mount Zhayolm on firesday with fire weather. *Popped after trading earth crystal: considerable defense. *Popped after trading water crystal: terribly high magic defense. Result: 370 damage was good for a Thunder IV. *Popped after trading light crystal: Regen? *Does the enemy's strength change, depending on the type of crystal traded? *(Something about a pattern in the crystals traded, can't figure out what it means exactly) *Verified Burst II to NM popped with thunder crystal 0 damage (?) *NM connected to the Dampsoil. *Rarely, Sleepshroom, Danceshroom, Woozyshroom or King Truffle may be harvested. (When trading a crystal?) -- 18:51, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, spiffy. So that's what the "potato volcano" line really meant. I guess the auto-translators were close enough for the rest of it. Now I just need to see if I can find any info regarding Fire, Ice, and Wind crystals... --Ivrai 02:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thought: Do faded crystals (crystals traded to telepoints for mission/quest) Work for trading to the point? If so, what kind of bonus might they give?--Aok1313 Personal Crystal Eater Experience --Malitia 02:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) * Took me 5 consecutive attempts before it spawned. I dont believe this means anything, I feel it is random when it will spawn. * Used a Wind crystal, it was Lightsday. I cant say for sure if the wind crystal had any effect on its stats, I dont know if I believe the kind of crystal traded does. What I did notice tho, is that the mob seemed to evade/parry many of my attacks; capped Sword skill on PLD, using Tavnaz Tacos. I would say 30% were evaded/parried; to me this seems standard for Funguar type mobs. * The mob did not do any Counter or MNK type actions. * We killed it with ease with: PLD, RDM, DNC, SMN. I believe it could be duo'd with some difficulty or trio'd safely. * When it was 25% HP, I noticed it started using many more TP moves. Its breath attacks were doing 450 damage on average, and they were 1 immediately after another. This is why I question the validity of the statement that says the type of crystal traded influenced its stats, as this would indicate what was written when trading a Dark Crystal. * When we first pulled it, we were able to sleep it 3 times in a row with no problem. This was done by a RDM capped enfeebling magic, using normal Lvl60 AF armor, and no special gear. * Killed with no Treasure Hunter present, and it didnt drop anything, so itd be a long road of camping to get the items :( * We pulled it outside the main room, into the area that has has the 2 Slime Mold at a pool of water. So you clear the 2 Fleas in the way, pop the NM, run around in front of the pool staying far enough away so u dont agro the Slimes, and far enough away from the ledge so u dont agro the Fleas who are down below.